Time To Go
by wolfGirl001
Summary: A Bella Edward story.  Between Twilight and New Moon, please review and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Dinner

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters, or even some ideas in this story, or any products that I may mention. Some of the sentences or phrases I even borrowed- they're all Stephenie Meyers'. Except for the products, but you know where those come from. This story takes place in-between Twilight and New Moon. 

* * *

It was raining, can you imagine? The quiet pitter patter of rain on the roof would have been, a year ago, enough to drive me crazy. But now it was strangely soothing. I was at my ten-year old computer finishing up an English paper for school, although it was only Saturday afternoon. I checked the clock in the corner of the screen. The black numbers pronounced that it was 6:15. Saving the paper, I shut down my prehistoric computer.

Edward would be here soon, he said he was taking me out for a dinner tonight. He had mentioned some fancy restaurant on the river. Stepping into my closet I tried to figure out what was decent enough to wear to a fancy restaurant, I didn't have many dressy things. The only thing I could come up with was something from Alice and Jasper's trip with me to Phoenix during spring, I grimaced at the reminder but shoved those thoughts aside. I tried on a collection of different outfits before finally deciding on the light blue cotton dress. I managed to get it over my head and turned to look at myself in the mirror on the closet door.

"Hmm, not bad." I murmured to myself.

"I'd say it looks quite ravishing on you." A velvety-musical voice said from behind me. I twirled around and stared into Edward's godlike face.

"How long have you been standing there?" I whispered bewildered, hoping Charlie wouldn't hear me, a blush quickly swept up into my cheeks.

"Long enough," he smiled-the same crooked smile that always made my legs melt. I turned back to the mirror, to escape his stare.

"Are you sure this is fancy enough?" I asked.

"It's perfect." He said, looking into my eyes. I twisted to face him, "Where's your car?" I looked past him to see out the window. "Does Charlie know you're here?" I panicked.

"No, I'm parked a bit down, I came a little early so I could be with you." His breath showered my face in a sweet scent. Taking my face in his hands he kissed me. His cold lips gently pressing against mine, my heart raced. He let me go.

"Will you ever get used to me?" He asked jokingly.

"Never."

"Bella?" Charlie knocked on the door. I gasped and whipped around, but the handle didn't move. I looked over my shoulder at Edward but he was already gone, I resisted the urge to growl at him. Turning the handle I peeked around the door.

"Yeah Dad?" I asked, opening the door all the way.

"When is Edward picking you up?" He asked warily. Charlie really didn't like to press for answers, but ever since I had gotten back from Phoenix, he'd been cautious about Edward. Positive that it was his fault I left in the first place.

"Um, he should be here-" The door bell rang. "Right now." I blushed "Could you answer the door, I need to find shoes." Charlie left and I scrambled in the closet for some decent shoes. I found a pair of black sandals. Strapping them on with only a little difficulty, I heard Charlie talking to Edward. Probably about where we were going, and when we'd be home. I grabbed my purse off the hook in the closet where it always hung. Clomping down the stairs, I could see Edward standing by the door laughing with Charlie,

"Yeah, I'll have her home by nine," my eyes widened in exasperation, NINE? Charlie was getting out of hand. nine was a early for Saturday night, even for Charlie.

"NINE, Dad? Come on, it's Saturday!" I pleaded.

He contemplated it in his head, "Alright, nine-thirty. But no later," he said sternly, opening the door, "Now go, before you start asking for more."

Edward dragged me out into the dripping rain. He opened the Volvo door for me and I slid in. I'd come to be accustomed to his fancy cars now, I preferred them to my own beat up truck at times. Edward got in the other side and started driving, way too fast, somewhere.

"Where are we going?" I asked. The scenery outside the window seemed familiar, but I couldn't think of any place in Forks that would be considered 'fancy'.

"You'll see. I just hope you like it." He glanced at me, unsure of my reaction. His eyes were butterscotch, warm and inviting. He'd eaten recently.

"I'm sure I will," I whispered. Suddenly we were there, but it wasn't where I expected. We were parked in front of the ancient white house, ancient, but beautiful. I turned to face Edward a puzzled look on my face.

"I- I though we were going to a restaurant," I didn't want to add the fancy part incase I offended him.

"Well, if we went to a regular restaurant I wouldn't order anything," he reasoned.

I started to suggest that he could at least order soup, eating human food didn't really hurt him anyway. But I held it back. He saw the conflict in my face.

"What? You don't like it?" His face fell, "I'm sorry I should have taken you somewhere else, somewhere… real." He put more emphasis on the last word than was necessary. I cringed.

"No! No, this is better that any restaurant!" I leaned over and kissed his cheek, whispering, "It's perfect."

If he had put any effort in this at all it was more than perfect for me,

"Well I certainly hope Alice didn't overdo this." He glanced toward the house

My face split into an agonizing smile, but then Edward smiled that wonderfully handsome smile. It melted any thoughts I had of not getting out of the car. My door was open before I realized he was out of the car. Edward helped me out of the Volvo and set me on the gravel driveway.

"Ready?"

"Yup," I gave him my most confident smile. We headed to the front of the house, but Edward turned just before the steps to a side path that I had never noticed before.

"Aren't We?" I pointed to the house, letting my gesture finish my query.

"I didn't completely lie; we are eating by the river," he held my hand and guided me down past several large oak trees and other smaller hemlocks. There by the river was a dock, extending ten or twelve feet out into the river. But it wasn't the dock that surprised me. It was what was on it. Right at the edge of the water was a table with a sparkling white tablecloth on it, set up for our night 'out'. There was even a white candle burning between the two place settings.

"Why are there two?" I whispered.

"Just for appearance, so you can think you're on a date with a real human." Again he put more emphasis on 'real' than I could stand.

"Why would I want to be with a _regular_ person, you're much more _interesting_," I gave him a sly smile.

He bent down and lifted me into his granite arms, looking into his eyes I didn't even feel us move. Suddenly we were at the dock, Edward placed me gently on the cloth-covered seat.

"Honestly, Alice spends more time on these things than necessary," I marveled at how well she'd done this, it was beautiful.

The sky was just clearing out and the stars started to sparkle above our heads. Suddenly a Alice came to the table. Alice wore the waitress outfit like a mode, in any restaurant she would have been out of place and envied.

"May I take your order?" Her voice seemed to project out across the lake, in a beautiful way.

"I don't know," I looked down, but they'd forgotten something, menus.

"Oh, whoops!" Alice handed me a professional-looking folder. "Sorry, didn't expect you so early!"

"Yeah, we had to get out of the house or Charlie was going to have a cow." Edward laughed, his voice booming across the river.

"Actually, I'll have the steak." I handed my menu to Alice "Well-done. I'd also like a Coke please," It felt weird talking to her like this. She disappeared up to the house.

"Who cooked the food?" I inquired a little nervously.

"I did, Alice helped, and Jasper got curious so he, uh, helped too."

Alice came back with our food, "I hope you enjoy it!"

"I'm sure I will Alice, thank you." She giggled and disappeared.

"Mmm, this smells wonderful!" I said aloud.

"So do you," Edward's eye sparkled jokingly in the candlelight

"Unfortunately, you can't eat me," I teased.

"Unfortunately…." He whispered, something in his butterscotch eyes flashed dangerously. Mine opened wide, "I was joking Bella!" He laughed at me.

* * *

------------------to be continued when I figure out what is going to happen next!!!  ----------------- 


	2. Chapter 2: The Other

Ha ha ha! I finally wrote! Yay for me! And you guys that can even read this stuff. Hee hee hee! Joking, it's okay for my first-time writing. I hope you guys like this chapter, I kinda came up with it when I had this really weird but slightly cool dream. Enjoy!

* * *

"Ahh, I had a wonderful time." Edward and I sat in my room on the old rocking chair in the corner. I snuggled into him, my cheek pressed up against his brick chest. His arms wrapped around my body to prevent me from falling. I felt safe, as I always did when I was with Edward.

"It's sleeping time for the human." Edward lifted me off his lap and carried me to the bed. As I was already dressed he also tucked me in and curled up next to me on top of the covers.

"I love you." I smiled, proud to be saying it.

"Bella, I've told you so many times that-" Edward's face strained, his voice rough. I could tell he wanted to say it, but something was holding him back. "I'm going to be seventeen for, well, ever. And you'll eventually need to move on." I turned away from him, I didn't want to hear this. Not now, after we'd had such a wonderful night.

"Bella," His voice was softer, then he whispered in my ear, "I love you." I almost fell off the bed trying to flip over fast enough, in-fact I would have if he hadn't caught me. Placing me back on the bed, He was on his hands and knees above me. I grabbed his neck and pulled his lips toward mine. It wasn't hard, but it sure seemed like he was resisting. Until, that is, our lips touched. Using all my strength, I tried to pull the rest of him down with his head. I wound my hands under his sweater, to his cold, but muscular torso. After a bit, Edward finally pulled apart. He rose from my bed, and went to sit in the rocking chair.

I'd learned from other experiences that when he pulled away suddenly like that, it was best to keep my distance for awhile. That's what having a vampire for a boyfriend could be like. On the positive side, he'd always be there when you needed him, and they usually had fast cars. On the downside, he could kill you if he wasn't too careful. Kinda dangerous, but so is love.

I fell asleep too fast to see if he would come back over by me. But I swore in my sleep I could feel his icy touch on my cheek.

I woke up the next morning to find Edward gone. My face fell, I had expected him to stay. I got dressed in a dreary state. Going through all the motions of getting ready for school, but never actually thinking about any one of them. Charlie had left early, no big surprise there. He seemed happy when I came in last night. He actually asked me if I had had a good time. Grabbing my raincoat, as you never did know when it would start raining here, I locked the house door behind me, sliding the key into my pocket, and got into my truck.

I loved the feel of my old beat-up red truck. It just feels…. good. Driving to school is probably the second-to-best part of my day, because I know that when I get there, Edward will be waiting for me. And as usual it took me no time to find a parking space, coming to school early has it's benefits. I turned off the engine and jumped out of the truck, snatching my backpack on the way. I didn't have to look far for the silver Volvo that Edward's siblings drive, it was only a few spaces away. But what surprised me was that along with the Volvo was Rosalie's red BMW M3 convertible. I'll admit when I saw Rosalie's car there also I got excited. Edward came up behind me, and I opened my mouth, about to ask where we were going after school. But there was a frown on his face.

"What?" I momentarily checked myself incase I had forgotten my make-up or something.

"It's not you." He looked annoyed. Jerking a thumb over his shoulder. "It's him." I looked past his broad shoulders to the pale-faced group of his siblings. But I had to do a double-take. There standing with Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper was a new face. A face that looked surprisingly like Edwards'.

Edward carefully grabbed my arm and led me away from them. I looked back to find that only the newcomer's eyes were on me. It was then I noticed that his hair was brown with a sort-of highlighted blond as Edward's was brownish-bronze-auburn. The recent vampire addition, also had a silver-colored scar slicing right through his right eyebrow.

"Who is-"

"I'll tell you later, come on." Edward was leading me to the cluster of buildings. It was then that I remembered that my raincoat was forgotten in the truck.

* * *

Okay, so I hoped you liked it. I wrote it all at once, it kinda helps that way. I'll try to get the next chapter-part up here a little quicker than last time! sheepish look I've kinda got ideas already, but I'm open to more! Thanx! 


	3. Chapter 3: Tim

Okay, so I was away in the Bahamas for Winter Break. Sorry, I couldn't write. Despite my love of vampires, the sun was too intoxicating. I also read Eclipse over the break, so that was time-consuming. This 'chapter' is kind of just filler/introductions, I hope you find it a bit interesting. ;) Oh- I also didn't mean for the last chapter to be so short, so sorry about that. I tried to make this one make-up for it. Hope you enjoy!

I let Edward lead me as far as the building my first-hour class was held in. But once we were behind the red-brick building, I broke my hand free.

"Edward, who is that? Tell me." I asked again, determined to get my way.

"Never-mind him, you need to get to class." He slightly pushed me toward the door.

"School hasn't even _started_ yet," I urged. "Besides, I left my coat in the car. Why can't we go get it and I can meet him?" My suggestion cheered me up and I began to tug Edward's arm in the opposite direction. Knowing, even as I did it, that if Edward really didn't want to go, there was nothing I could do to budge him.

"I'll bring you your coat later." He growled slightly. Realizing that I was upsetting him, I decided to just give in and I followed along. This seemed to cheer him up a bit.

"Go study, we both know you need to." He placed his hand over mine on the metal doorknob. "Calculus isn't your best subject." With that whispered in my ear, he swiftly opened the door and ushered me inside.

"Edward." I said firmly, not moving any farther than the inside of the doorway. I took his other hand into mine, and swung them around my waist. Then I reached up around his neck, pulling myself up on my toes so that I could look straight into his eyes. "What's the matter?" He looked off to one side of my face and seemed to be thinking.

"I just don't trust him." His voice was quiet, like he didn't want anyone to hear. Almost as if he was ashamed of what he thought.

"Well, can't I just meet him?" I tried to keep my voice light, as not to get him anymore upset. "How bad could that go?" I guess I shouldn't have said that. Edward's head snapped up and he looked into my eyes, and I looked into his. There was something sad in them.

"Okay, never-mind. Pretend like I never said anything." I loosened my grip around his neck and fell back onto my feet.

"No. Your right. If all of us are there, there shouldn't be a problem." His mouth curved up in one corner, breaking into my favorite smile.

"How about at lunch then?"

"Perfect, see you then." He bent down a little to kiss me on the cheek. When I opened my eyes he was gone, and the door was swinging shut in it's frame. I sighed, glancing at the clock above my head. It was at least ten minutes before anyone would show up. Edward's suggestion seemed to be the best option I had at the moment. Striding toward the classroom door, I felt an unnaturally cold breeze unsettle the stale hallway air.

The bell rang, and I realized with a start that I had been unfocused on whatever we had been doing. Mike smiled at me as he left, and saying something about how he'd hope to see me at work that day. I wasn't paying attention, it was lunch. Time to meet the new vegetarian vampire! I was excited, and rushed out of class. I pushed the door to the walkway open and a half-a-bucket of rain fell on top of my head.

"Ugg!" I ducked back into the building and shook my arm free of water. My perfect mood had just been ruined.

"Here." A pale arm enclosed in an ebony collar-zip sweater had my jacket clutched in it's white fingers.

"Thanks Edwa-" But I stopped when I looked up. This wasn't Edward. Up-close he certainly looked very much like Edward. He was impossibly handsome-almost godlike, and very pale white, meaning he was a vampire. Through his sweater I could see the same muscular, six-pack build that would make any male model jealous. But also like Edward his hair was of the same basic style, but a bit shorter and brown with natural highlighted dirty-blond streaks. He was a slight bit smaller than Edward, standing at about five-eleven, but still lanky. His eyes were of the same golden-butterscotch that all the Cullen's were these days, and under them light purple shadows. The only significant difference between him and ant of the Cullen's was the light-grey scar through his right eyebrow.

My mouth must have been cracked open quite a bit, because a slight smile spread across his face. It wasn't Edward's crooked-leg-melting smile, but this one sent a flitter of embarrassment through me. I snapped my mouth closed, but continued to stare.

"I'm Tim" He held out his ashen hand. I took it and shook it slightly, just to be friendly. _He's quite cute_. Somewhere in the back of my head, a voice was speaking.

"I'm Bella." My owned voice sounded higher-pitched and sort-of squeaky. I cleared my throat, hoping to make it go away. "So are you in any of my classes?" He smiled kindly.

"Yeah, history."

"Oh," I blushed, feeling beyond dumb. He let out a chuckle.

"It's okay. You seemed zoned out for a while." He opened the door to the cafeteria. I hadn't noticed that we'd even stepped outside, that's how enthralled I'd been with him. It hurt me that I'd been so absorbed with him, I hadn't even known that we'd been outside in the _rain_. I felt like I was cheating on Edward. My feeling of guilt only increased when we walked into the cafeteria-and-gymnasium building and found Edward leaning against the hallway wall.

Here ya go… I hope this was better. It took me a while to figure everything out. Sorry. I hope this was long enough for you. And I guess this was also kind-of more important than I actually said in the beginning. Sorry 'bout that too. Please review! Tell me what you like, and what you don't like, give me suggestions.. Just PLEASE REVIEW!! I live on them. ;)


	4. Chapter 4: Jelousy

Hey, I'm trying to write again, while I don't have writers' block, sadly that doesn't happen often. Ooh-well, at this point I don't know where to go with this chapter yet.. I'll need some more reviews, LOTS of reviews. So please read and enjoy! (Bwano)

I looked up into Edward's eyes. They were still topaz, but instead of feeling like I could jump into them and stay there forever; I felt the cold radiating from his pupils. But his eyes weren't for me, they were focused on the person to my right. Or the vampire I should say.

"Hey Edward." Tim's voice was light and friendly, as if he was just innocently walking to lunch. Which he was, except for the fact that I was standing right next to him. Edward slowly walked toward us.

"Hello Timothy." He said through clenched teeth. Tim's face hardened a little, obviously disliking the reference to his full name. He walked on past me and Edward, heading into the cafeteria.

"Come on Bella, lets get you fed." He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. I followed figuring I'd ask him about his strange behavior later. Besides, I was hungry.

We sat at our usual table. All of the snow-white Cullens, and me. Now with this new addition, it made seven. The perfect number. Rosalie was as usual ignoring me, but I'd gotten used to that. Hey, in a few weeks Emmett, Jasper, and her would be off to college. Whatever college meant to a vampire.

"So, is this all we do?" Tim asked, breaking my train of thought. Edward merely turned his head a fraction of an inch and hissed,

"Yes."

Tim's eyes were wide open with innocence, while Edward's were filled with some-kind of loathing. The contrast between the two freaked me out. Why was Edward so angry at him? He'd asked only a simple question, Edward's intense hatred toward the newcomer couldn't only be because he was an addition to their once perfect family. I could only see one of Edward's eyes as he continued to stare out the windows, but I could tell there was something else there. We all sat in silence until Tim spoke once again.

"So Bella, are you coming to our house after school today?" Edward's jaw tightened, I could see that he didn't like how Tim had said _our_ house.

"Um no, I have to work today."

"Oh, where do you work?" Tim's inquisitive eyes were more than I could handle. I turned away blushing, both from his smile and also from shame. I was _Edward's_ girlfriend, as wrong as the word sounded. But that's what people call two people who spend every waking minute (and some not), not that anyone actually knew that. Girlfriend seemed too schoolyard-ish and tacky, soul-mate was more of the right word for what we were. But what was I doing blushing at another guy's smile? I loved Edward. I opened my mouth to answer, I wasn't going to be intimidated by him. But Edward answered for me.

"It's time to go." Edward stood up, grabbing my hand and enclosing it in his. "Come on Bella." He pulled me roughly toward the door. Not wanting to make a scene in front of the whole school, I fast-walked until our arms could sway slightly.

"Edward." I whispered through my lips. We were almost to the back door. "What's going on?" He said nothing until we were out of the building. I stopped, expecting him to do the same. But he kept on walking, suddenly jerking my arm. Which actually kind-of hurt.

"Where are we going?"

"You are going home."

"What?!?" I was dazed, I didn't even feel it went Edward put his arm around my waist and guided me toward his car.

"But why? I mean I really don't care that I'm missing gym, but we have a test tomorrow in bio- I need study." Edward chuckled.

"Bella, you could pass that test tomorrow without even studying." I frowned, this was no time for jokes.

"That still doesn't explain why your taking me out of school. Charlie will be angry when he finds out that I was with you instead of at school. You know how he's been since Phoenix." Edward's face hardened more than I expected. He stopped, anger and thought washed over his face, seemingly weighting the options.

"All right you can go to biology, but not gym. Gym you will miss." I made a 'yes!' arm motion, like a kid learning that his school was closed for a snow day. He turned around and swiftly walked the other way, his eyes flickering through the people that had left the cafeteria.

We arrived in biology on time despite our detour, but as Edward had mentioned Mr. Banner handed out a review packet that was only too easy. Instead of working on the packet, I decided to find out what was in Edward's 'your going home' theory.

"So, why did you want me to go home in the first place?" My voice was low, but not low enough for conversation. I saw Mike's head incline a bit towards us. Edward looked worried at first. Then glancing at Mike, no doubt reading his mind, ripped out a piece of paper. Hesitantly writing on it, he handed it to me.

"_I can't tell you."_ I frowned and mouthed, 'why not?' Edward slipped the paper from under my fingers and wrote hesitantly again.

"_I didn't want to frighten you." _

"_Nothing could scare me Edward."_ Except Victoria, I thought. Whenever I even thought of her horrible flame-red hair, and crazy eyes I needed Edward's cold grasp around my body to calm me down.

"_It's about Tim."_

"_Edward! I can't believe you'd ever be like this! Tim is just a friend, and only just a friend. __**I love you, Edward**__."_

Edward took back the paper harder than necessary, I saw him hesitate over every word he wrote, he handed it back to me. Attentively, I took it.

"_There is a setback with Tim, I can't hear him."_ I looked up at Edward, confused at first, then I realized. If Edward could hear Tim, then he couldn't read his mind. Then he was an exception, jut like me. But if he couldn't hear Tim's thoughts, then anything he said could be a lie. He could be anyone, even one of Victoria's helpers or followers. I felt cold, about as cold as Edward. I understood it now. It wasn't loathing or hate, it was fear in his eyes. It reminded me of the last time I'd seen Edward before Alice, Jasper and I flew to Phoenix. The bell rang, but it sounded far away, muffled by a fuzzy curtain. The scraping of chairs, and the chatter of people's conversations were also hidden my this curtain. Although everything else was fuzzy, Edward's voice cut through it all seemingly to be inside my head.

"Perfect timing, come on." The paper disappeared from under my hand and was replaced by Edward's hand on my wrist.

I don't know how I got there, but my face must have been pretty white, because now I was sitting in Edward's car, the engine revving.

As the usual he drive too fast, typically I became nauseated and had to keep my eyes on the floor. Today there was no need. While the trees whipped past my window, it seemed to be my life. As if these would be the last images I'd see and they were all going by too fast for me to see them properly.

"Slow down Edward." I whispered this, but I knew he'd hear me. I knew that nothing would ever happen to me with Edward by my side. But I couldn't help but worry. As I requested the car slowed to a more tame speed.

Sorry it took so long to get this one out. I had finals, and blah blah blah. Sorry guys:D Ahh- well, I was going to go farther with this chapter but it seems longer already, and it would just take even longer to figure out what to say. So, I hope you guys like it! I tried to get Bella to not repeat emotions, but w/e tell me what you think. I NEED REVIEWS!! I LIVE ON REVIEWS!! I had writers block WAY too much during writing this. Hee hee hee. Thanks a bunch:D


	5. Chapter 5: Nothing

Nothing to say…

* * *

"Bella? Bella you here?" Charlie's voice reverberated through the hallway and up to the stairs.

"Oh, crap." I moaned. Of course Charlie would have seen Edward's Volvo in the driveway instead of my red truck and gotten worried. I pulled myself away from Edward's grasp and walked to the door. But Edward got there before me and was in the bathroom before Charlie could set a foot on the bottom step.

"Yeah?" I leaned out of my room. Charlie's eye opened wide when he saw me in my pajama pants and an old junkie T-shirt.

"Are you okay?"

"Um, yeah. I just- I got kinda sick in bio. So Edward drove me home. Sorry, I should have called you, it's just Edward's already at school..." I looked at the floor, the guilty card usually worked with him.

"Oh, no. It's okay Bella. Um," Charlie's eyes got shifty. "Where you and Edward-"

"No Dad! Edward needed to go to the bathroom, so I decided to change. We were working in the kitchen." I pointed down to the kitchen table. Yes, our books were there, a trap for Charlie to dance into, but we had been upstairs. Doing exactly what Charlie thought.

Edward came out of the bathroom, peering down the stairs.

"Hey Charlie."

"Hello Edward." Charlie basically ignoring him, walked into the family room and turned on the TV. Charlie was never to happy to see Edward these days. I tromped down the stairs into the kitchen, checking the refrigerator for contents of tonight's dinner. Nothing came to mind as there was only left-over pasta and some cheese.

"Hmm, it looks like pizza tonight." I mumbled to myself, a little disappointed. I tried to get Charlie off of eating pizza as much as I could.

"Yuck," Edward whispered in my ear as his arms wound around my middle. "I'd rather have you." I muffled a laugh.

"Hey Edward," Despite my hand over my mouth, I guess Charlie had heard me and thought it was time for Edward to go. As I was probably having too much fun.

"Isn't it about time you got home for dinner?" There was a deep edge in his voice.

"Yes, I should head home, it is quite late." Although there was all seriousness in his voice I still giggled at his little joke.

"Bye Edward." I hugged him.

"Goodbye my Bella," He hugged me back. "I'll see you tomorrow." A smile played on his face, He'd be back tonight.

After Edward left I sat on my bed staring out the window at the grey sky. I always felt kind of weird after Edward left, I felt alone. Like I didn't deserve him, and this was my punishment that I had to pay for spending a day with a beautiful being. Luckily, that feeling didn't last long. Either homework or the idea that Edward would be back before night fell, always seemed to make the sky a bit brighter and less threatening. An hour later I was still struggling with the last few lines of my English paper I'd put off. A thought came to my mind. Jacob. I hadn't seen Jacob in quite a while. I wondered how he's doing. Getting up from my chair with a new spring to my step, I headed downstairs.

"Hey Dad." I poked my head into the living room and saw him sitting there watching a game. He grunted in response. "Could I go and see, um-"

"If it's Edward no, I only just kicked him out of the house."

"No, dad-" I stepped into the room with more confidence, getting defensive. "I actually wanted to ask you if I could go see Jacob." Folding my arms across my chest I waited for his answer. It took a bit for it to soak in, but when Charlie realized that I wasn't asking for Edward, but Jacob, his face turned upside-down.

"Well yes Bella, of course you can go see Jacob." He turned his body away from the TV and looked at me. "Stay there as long as you like, don't worry about dinner. In fact- I'll join you down there in a little bit, there something I have to take care of first." Charlie got up from the couch, and headed upstairs.

"Okay, well I'll head off now." Clicking off the TV, I grabbed my coat off the hanger and slipped into it.

"Okay, I'll be there in an hour or so." Charlie's voice yelled down the stairs. I checked my pocket for the keys and opened the front door, heading for my truck. Starting up the engine frightened me a bit, a sign that I'd been riding in Edward's Volvo too long. As I backed out of the driveway, a few rain droplets splattered my windshield, good thing I'd remembered my jacket. Looking up through the windshield the darkening sky glared at me.

I knew the way to Jacob's house well, but as the rain went from a pitter-patter to a downpour, it became hard to even see the road. The windshield-wipers viciously slashed the water off the glass. Even as fast as they were going more water ran down where there was none a second ago. I knew Forks was the rainy-est place in the world, part of the reason that Edward and his family had chosen this town. And after almost a year of living here, I'd known to take a jacket with me wherever I went. But this was something totally different, for once this was actually dangerous. There was no one else on the road, and it was growing darker. I would have called Charlie to tell him not to come, but I didn't have a cell phone. I would have turned around myself, but I realized it was dangerous a little too late. I was already half-way to Jacob's house, almost into La Push.

Driving carefully I knew this had to let up sometime, but it was getting harder and harder to control my truck. The winds were just getting stronger and the complete downpour wasn't helping. Water was streaming across the road, the road itself becoming a black river. I saw a flash in my rear-view mirror and flicked my eyes up to see what it was. They were headlights. There were none a second ago, no one would drive that fast in a storm this bad… no one that didn't wish to die. Unless, they were already dead. I suddenly lost control of the truck. I didn't know why, and at this point I didn't care. I just needed to get it back under control. My truck swerved off the road and I jerked the wheel to avoid hitting a huge oak that I had been heading for. I successfully missed the oak, but instead collided with a smaller maple. The front of the truck slammed into the trunk of the tree and crunched inward a bit. As the truck had suddenly stopped so forcefully, my head banged into the steering wheel. I felt as if I was drowning in a pool of blackness. But every time I tried to tell my body to move, it wouldn't. When I regained consciousness I lifted my head from the steering wheel. It ached. Lifting my eyes further up to the front of my truck, I saw that the tree had caused minimal damage, a bend at the most. I silently thanked Charlie for getting this sturdy truck.

Someone swiftly opened the driver-side door of the truck; I didn't look up. My head was still pounding at the point where I knew it would hurt if pressure wasn't on it. But someone gently lifted my head from the steering wheel, putting both of his cold hands on either side of my face as he did so. I opened my eyes and they were filled with a beautiful face, and there was a halo around him from the sun that was creeping through the clouds behind his head. But there was a flaw.

"Bella? Can you hear me?" Tim's voice shook me from the shock of the crash.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." I climbed down from the truck and staggered a bit on my legs.

"See? I'm fine." Tim quirked his eyebrow up but said nothing, I ignored his cute gesture.

"But how's my truck?" I pushed past him and the door to get a good look at the front of my truck, slipping and sliding all over the place as the rain continued to pummle my truck and myself.

"It's not that bad, me and Rosalie could probably fix it ourselves."

"Could you?"I inspected the hood, as it was the only thing really damaged. The fender was only slightly dented in. He was probably right.

"Um, not right now. You might want to get patched up first before Charlie sees you." He tried to hide a silent chuckle.

"What are you talking about?" I looked down at my shirt to see that there was a spot of blood or two, on my soaking wet t-shirt. Not enough that Charlie would notice though. Besides, I always hurt myself. It took my mind a bit longer to realize what the blood was actually from.

I put my right hand up to my cheek. It was wet, as the rest of me, but here it seemed to be thicker or something. I swung around the side-view mirror and clutched it close to my face. There was blood trickling down my cheek as if I was crying red tears, further soaking my yellow shirt, turning it a pale orange color.

"Oh god."

"Yeah, it's pretty bad."

"But how?" I scooted around the door to search in the truck for anything that was also blood splattered.

"Bella." Tim grabbed my arm. "We really should get you cleaned up right now."

_Yes, go with him now. You can worry about your truck later. You'll probably get to see Edward too…_ This new voice was kinda disturbing me, but it had a point. And at this point I looked as if I'd decided to go swimming with all my clothes on.

"Come on, let's go back to the house." He guided my arm and turned me around to see how he came to find me. A brand new sports car was sitting on the side of the road in a neon shade of orange, purring.

"Would you like to join me?"

"But it looks so new, and I'm wet. I'd only ruin it." I protested.

"I'm wet too."

He opened my door before appearing in his own seat. I was a little freaked until I realized he was in-fact a vampire. He had acted so human around me that I had almost forgot what he really was. He turned in the middle of the road and started back the other way, sadly I watched my own red truck disappear in the rear-view mirror. He must have noticed.

"We'll some right back for it once your fixed, don't worry."

Something had just occurred to me.

"How can you stand the smell of my blood? Even Edward can't stand it." Tim smiled, the corner of his smile curving a bit more than the other.

"I'm very well trained. I've had a lot of time to practice."

"How old are you?"

"Around two-hundred and some-odd years. To tell you the truth I stopped counting a long time ago." His grin vanished. "It's not like it matters. All I'll ever be here is nineteen."

I nodded. "So are you one of the Cullen's now? Have you been inducted or whatever?" He chuckled.

"I guess. The car seems to be a nice way to invite me in."

"True, what type is this anyway?" I examined the smooth leather seats that were now holding puddles of rainwater thanks to me.

"A Lamborghini Gallardo Superleggera. The finest car in Italian racing." He smirked. "At least in my opinion."

"It is quite nice if I may say so myself." I smiled and so did he.

"I'm glad you seem to think so." We arrived at the elegant white mansion that I had been starved of seeing for such a long time. Every time I saw it again I drew in a quick breath. Tim noticed this.

"I thought you like, lived here." He took the keys out of the car.

"Yeah, but it's so pretty. It startles me every time."

"You have that right, I've never been in a place so beautiful before. I feel very fortunate now."

He helped me out of the car and onto the gravel pathway. It was still dripping from the sky, but seemed to be letting up.

"Where did you live before?" Tim's face fell like an avalanche, and his expression became stern.

"I'd rather not talk about before."

I nodded.

"But it's nice to know that you care." His expression lightened once again. I laughed.

"You never seem to stay sad long do you?"

"Well life's too short to live one in sadness." He pointed out. "Well, at least yours anyway." We laughed and he opened the white front door. We turned to go inside still laughing. There stood Edward.

Any sound was immediately absorbed by the overpowering tension. Edward's features were at first just angry, but as he saw the blood soaked into my shirt and then the still red outline on my cheek, his face became enraged.

All I knew was that Edward was suddenly pushing Tim up against the door, which was creaking.

"What the hell did you do to her?" His voice was low but threatening.

"Nothing! I swear!" Tim's voice actually sounded frightened, and he wasn't fighting back either.

"Edward! He didn't do anything!"

"You're a liar! I can smell and see the blood as well as you can!" Edward picked Tim slighting off the ground and shoved him into the living room, a chair broke under him.

"Edward! Stop!" I screamed, but Edward was still ignoring me and advancing toward Tim. I could see fear surrounding those black pupils.

"Stop it!" I lunged in between Edward and Tim, spreading out may arms. As if they started fighting, I'd be able to stop it. "He helped me! Saved me if anything at all!"

When Edward saw me again he stopped right in his tracks, and looked at me as if really seeing me for the first time ever.

"Are you telling me the truth Bella?" Edward's voice was straining to be pleasant.

"Yes. I slid off the road, and he came and gave me a ride." I looked into Edward's very light butterscotch eyes. He'd probably bee out hunting when Tim came to get me.

"How did he know this?" Edward looked past me to Tim still lying in the broken pieces of the chair. "How did he know where to find you and when?"

"Um."

"Alice told me. You, Jasper and Emmet were out hunting and Alice has a vision, she told me that Bella was heading for La Push and that she needed help." Tim's voice was confident, despite his posture.

"Why didn't Alice go herself?"

"She was in the next group to hunt, if Bella was bleeding. As she was. Alice might have hurt her, instead of helped." Tim slowly go to his feet and brushed off his shirt and jacket. "And Carlisle was still at work." Edward seemed somewhat convinced now, and I noticed his jaw was clenched and he was breathing. My smell taunted him.

"I should really go. You can't stand this Edward, I need to get washed up." I pushed past him to the bathroom that was as clean as if nobody had ever used it. I washed the side of my head and used a band-aid that was in the cabinet to seal the cut. Coming out of the bathroom Edward handed me a yellow shirt, I exchanged it for my now orange one. When I was finally all done. Edward watched as Tim took the soiled cloths and burning them, also washing out the sink with bleach. As I was getting ready to go I heard Edward fainting say something to Tim.

"I'm sorry, it's just so hard..."

"It's okay man. You had all the reason in the world to suspect me. We're brothers now, it's cool."

I smiled.

As I wasn't supposed to hear the last exchange of words I turned around and asked Edward if we were ready to go. A little louder than usual, to emphasize the point that I hadn't been eavesdropping. Edward took my hand and we walked to his waiting Volvo to go pick up my truck in the fading rain.

* * *

Hope you guys like this chapter it kinda took long enough. I couldn't think of a cool chapter name so, yeah. And to me there's pretty much nothing in it anyway, so yeah. Hope you like it anyway! ;)

Okay, so I had to recall this chapter because I realized half-way through school that I totally forgoit about the rain when Tim came to pick up Bella, so I had to fix it. Sorry! Hope you still like it... some.. maybe.


	6. Chapter 6: Dream Happy Dreams

Sorry it took so long getting this chapter up. I kinda got distracted, and then my computer deleted EVERYTHING. So I had to start over on everything. So this chapter is probably going to be a little short. Sorry!

* * *

After that incident things had basically gone back to normal. Charlie resented Edward even more. Edward was more open to letting Tim speak and be around me. I was still in hopeless love with Edward. But there was something new, something different. A little voice that seemed to think Tim was as wonderfully amazing as Edward. It bothered me a little, but I got over it and as soon as Tim was out of the room things returned to normal as if nothing had ever happened. Edward was still having a hard time not being able to hear Tim's thoughts, but he was getting better at it. It was after a particularly delightful day of watching the Cullens play baseball, that me and Edward has some real alone time, as Charlie was out late at Billy Black's house. Edward was rocking me back-and-forth in the rocking chair, how many of our lovely nights had started.

"Edward, what would you do if I died?" It was a very gloomy question that had just popped into my head. Edward seemed confused by the question, his brow furrowed and he looked into my eyes.

"Bella, you're not thinking of hurting yourself are you?" Now this question startled me.

"No. Of course not. My life is perfect with you here." I smiled sincerely. "You've made my life perfect, Edward."

"I can't be the only that has made your life tolerable. What about Mike, and Eric. Or Angela, and Jessica." I laughed.

"You wouldn't want me to love anyone else would you?"

"Touché, I am so used to having you to myself." But his smiled faded. "But you should be looking for someone who is more of your type Bella. Incase I was to vanish, and not reappear."

"If you did that I might actually start hurting myself." I didn't literally mean it, I owed too much to Charlie and Renee to even think about doing that. But I wanted to scare Edward into thinking that he could never leave me. But it had the opposite affect. Edward lifted me up and walking over to my bed, set me down. He kneeled down and looked up at me, like how parents talk to their little children when they've been bad.

"Bella." He lowered my chin so that he could stare deep into my eyes. "Don't you ever hurt yourself for anyone's sake, especially mine." I lowered my eyes.

"I was only kidding Edward, I wouldn't ever do anything like that." _Except for you._ I thought, it was a good thing he couldn't read my mind.

"Now, it's time to sleep my Bella." He threw the covers back with one swift motion and slid me into them.

"But Charlie is going to be out for at least another hour." A smile twitched on my lips. "And I have plenty of things I want to do."

"No Bella, you're tired." He wrapped the covers securely around my body, as if like a straight jacket.

"No I'm not." I argued, but I could feel the day's event catching up to me.

"Yes you are. I can see it in your face."

_Dang_. I thought, even though Edward couldn't read my mind, he could sure read my face.

I looked at his perfectly sculpted features, and lifted my finger. It was icy-cold to the touch as usual, I traced my finger around the outline of his eyebrow and curved into the eternal purple shadow that hung under his eyes. Then down his nose and onto his stony lips, there my finger stayed as I raised my eyes to take in his expression. His eyes were closed and he was breathing ever-so-slightly through his closed lips. When he noticed I'd stopped he opened those light golden-brown eyes and held me as close to his body as the covers would allow.

"Sleep my Bella. Dream happy dreams." His velvety musical voice whispered in my ear and with that I fell asleep.

* * *

I was in the baseball field again, but it was nighttime. The darkness crept in at the edges but dared go any further into the open field lit by the full moon. All the details of the field could be made out, I could see almost as much as would in the daytime. My hand suddenly became icy cold and it seemed to hurt. I turned slowly, trying around faster but it seemed as if the air was thick and holding me back. It felt like I was pushing water. My hand was enclosed in a white fist, my eyes traveled up to his eyes, and we met. Love flooded from my body as I saw his face, but somewhere in the back of my head, something was screaming 'this is wrong!'. We continued to hold hands as we made our way to the other side of the field. I started to feel a pain in my hand, a burning sensation that I had felt only once before. But it wasn't as intensified, it seemed to ache more than sting. A continuous throbbing ache. The iciness of his hand didn't do much to ease the pain. In fact it seemed to make it ache more, and as time went on and we were about halfway across the field my hand was in intense pain. I pulled my hand from his grasp, he looked hurt. Behind him I saw five black figures appear out of the rim of darkness that surrounded the field. They were at the edge, and then right beside him. I knew what they were, and as did he. His pupils filled with fear and grew black.

"Bella, run!" His voice echoed in the otherwise still night air. Knowing that it wouldn't have helped at all to run, I turned toward him, trying to save him from the five black figures now pulling him down. Unexpectedly there appeared five figures in front of me, blocking my path. As if I hadn't had enough of a chance with five vampires in the first place, here were five more! There was an icy feeling on my shoulder, then another on my leg, and yet another on my stomach. There were three of them around me. But these looked as if they were wearing black cloaks, not just black figures. They pulled me back onto the grass and two of them restrained me. The one left seemed to reach inside my chest and pull out my beating heart. It was the most intense pain I had ever felt in my entire life. I could feel the cold air rushing into the empty cavity where my heart used to be. Just before I passed out I shouted to him. Just in case I never woke up, I wanted him to know this.

"I love you Tim!"

* * *

I woke up in a dripping cold sweat, my breathing was rapid and my legs felt hot.

"Bella?" I froze, then looked to the left where the sound had come from. In the sliver of light from the full moon I could see Edward sitting in my rocking chair. I exhaled, and relaxed. "Bella, are you okay?" He materialized at my side clutching my face. The coolness of his hands calmed me. I lifted my hands to grab his arms; again the cold of his limb eased my racing heart.

"What happened?" Edward's voice held as much fear as _his_ had in my dream. I kept my head down and eyes lowered.

"It was just a bad dream." I panted. "Just a dream."

"I love you Bella." He held me close, soothing my racing heart, and frazzled mind. "It'll be alright." After a few minutes of clutching Edward's long-sleeved shirt I relaxed. He gave me a worried look.

"I'm better." I even managed a smile.

"Okay." He kissed me deeply, and I felt much better. He turned and sat back down in the rocking chair. I turned toward the wall, knowing that I wasn't going to get back to sleep. But I still tried, until early hours of the morning. I decided to get up, knowing that I'd most likely get an earful from Edward about not sleeping. I turned over and eyed him the corner.

"Good Morning." I mumbled.

"Good Morning Bella." He came to sit on the edge of my bed. "You're certainly up early."

"Um. Yeah." If he knew I'd been up all night, he wasn't letting on. "I'm going to go take a shower." I grabbed some clothes from my dresser and fled to the safe confines of the bathroom where I could think.

* * *

So I hope this is a slightly good chapter. Please review and if you would like give suggestions! Remember: I live on reviews! Love you all!

_wolfGirl001_

* * *


End file.
